


~Mr. Ackles’ Love Bug~

by Kairat11



Category: Cockles - Fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bathroom naughty times, Biting, Cockles, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, M/M, Misha is a little shit, Mutual Masturbation, Swearing, Teachers AU, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day, cockles teachers au, jensen's a little grumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairat11/pseuds/Kairat11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a Tumblr prompt someone sent me: Cockles VDay teachers AU (who knew these teachers could be so naughty).</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Mr. Ackles’ Love Bug~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello bbys, 
> 
> Here are our boys again, being whipped and dirty. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Happy reading ;)

_Valentine’s Day, in his humble opinion was nothing more than a glorified holiday created by greedy businesses to milk money out of people_ , he thought as he brought a third Ferrero Rocher chocolate to his mouth. It was a holiday made for awkward first dates, over emotional engagements, and splurging money on a ridiculous small portion of food on a luxurious restaurant. His weary green eyes scanned the lively classroom, whilst he sat at his candy-ridden desk; a few stuffed animal bears holding hearts and countless cheesy cards had also made it there. Bowie played in the background at a decent volume now, after an indignant Mrs. Roberts had knocked on the door and given him a sharp look; she was such a peach.

Anyway, continuing with his musings; it didn’t make sense to him that a day to celebrate ‘friendship and love’ was named after the Patron Saint of epilepsy, fainting, and plague; _how was that supposed to be romantic?!_ And the poor fellow was a martyred priest, though to be fair he’s also the patron of lovers, happy marriages and so on. Well, it didn’t matter to him as long as he got to eat gummy bears and all those yummy sweets. The creamy rich hazelnut spread in his mouth and inundated his taste buds; he had to rein in the contented moan that threatened to escape him. Thank God it was the end of the school day; his body felt beyond exhausted and he couldn’t wait to take a nice long shower, and then---

“Mr. Ackles, helloooo, Mr. Ackles,” an insistent familiar voice called, effectively yanking him out of his thoughts.

“Yes Andrea, what’s up?” he responded at the same time he straightened in his chair and reached for another chocolate. One of his hands lifted to rub at his eyes and then a long sight flew out of his mouth.

At the curiosity in dark brown eyes and the smile that accompanied it, he sensed trouble. “Someone’s _love bug_ has been busy.”

“What?”

“Do you have plans for Valentine’s day? Are you taking your girlfriend out? And don’t say you don’t have one, ‘cause I can see the…” his bold student trailed off as she tapped the lower left side of her neck. Immediately, his mouth ceased moving at the same time the blood in his veins became icicles; instinctively his hand zoomed to the spot his student had pointed at and he gulped down the now not so sweet chocolate. _Crap!_ That little shit had left a hickey where anyone could see it; he didn’t even notice it this morning, because he hadn’t bother to look in the mirror. Kids these days were too damn perceptive and nosy.

Jensen was still lost in retrospection when he heard a rhythmic knock on the door, instantly followed by excited giggles and a few high pitched ‘Hi, Mr. Collins’. At that, his head snapped up and his gaze dashed directly to polished sapphires. He blamed the man looking at him knowingly and smiling like he had found the secret to world peace, for his current mortifying situation and generally everything else.

But at least with this interruption, he won’t have to continue the uncomfortable conversation, so his coworker gets a pass. “Don’t stand there Mr. Collins, come in,” the tall and friendly, but definitely _not_ sexy as hell man accepted his invitation, and strode across the room with those long runner legs that--- _stop right there buddy!_ _Ugh, this day needs to end soon_.

Andrea for her part went back to her group of friends and thankfully didn’t look back again in his direction; to say he was relieved was an understatement. He took a deep breath and decided to sweeten once again his previously acidic mouth. “What brings you here Collins, aren’t you supposed to be at your classroom party?” It was so difficult not to fall prey to those freakin’ bewitching peepers, but he was a man dammit; he was strong enough to resist and behave like a responsible adult.

Without uttering a word, the handsome bastard in front of him spread his long fingered hands on the desk; well-toned arms tempted him through the eggshell white long sleeve shirt he wore. Today his colleague wore a dorky pink tie with red hearts all over it; such an odd man that Misha. The nervousness he had felt a couple of minutes ago evanesced and now his heart palpitated in a fast tempo because of different reasons.

“I am supposed to be there, but Jared came by my classroom to let me know there’ll be a Valentine’s Day get together in the teacher’s lounge after school. So I offered to come here and tell you, aren’t I a good _coworker_?” That low tone and shit eating grin coupled with that mischievous gaze were his undoing, and that little devil knew it.

Jensen leaned back in his chair and quickly buried one of his hands in a bag of gummy bears. It was all he could do to stay it from pulling the hideous tie beckoning him. “Oh really? How fun,” the sarcasm that dripped his every word dragged out his favorite Misha-smile; the one that crinkled the corner of his eyes and scrunched his nose; the one that made the world seem brighter and the problems less important. God help him, because he was beyond salvation at this point.

“Don’t be such a grumpy old man _Jen_ ,” the last word, one of his nicknames, came out as a susurration; so light and intimate that it made his stomach swoop. He just hoped that the heat he felt seep inside his skin from the soles of his feet all the way up to the zenith of his chest, didn’t continue its way to his cheeks and ears.

“Whatever…and look who’s talking about being an old man, Mr. 41,” his retort didn’t lighten the intense mood like he fervently wished; on the contrary, it fueled even more sky blue eyes. _Fuck!_

A devilishly smirk flashed across his coworker’s face and his heart did three successive triple axels. _Uh-oh_ , he thought as he lazily chewed on a red gummy bear. Yet a pleasant and extremely giddy feeling trilled down his heart.

Eyes still locked on each other, his awful friend leaned in closer; momentarily his eyes flitted around the classroom to make sure no one was looking at them. He almost had a heart attack when his eyes sank black into abyssal blue waters and Misha’s face was merely a few inches from his own. _How had that happened?!_

“I didn’t hear you complain about my ‘41s’ last night,” the murmured words caused his breath to catch in his throat, causing a stray piece of candy to unleash a cough fit. Said fit pulled every pair of eyes in their direction; _stupid Misha_ was all he thought as his eyes watered at the effort.

“Here, drink some water,” a mildly concerned voice commanded. Those damn long fingers curled around the tall water bottle projected improper images in his mind. Now his skin must look cranberry-red, but he could always blame it on the abrupt cough.

“Thanks,” he rasped, careful to avoid eye contact lest the cough resumed. Jensen was glad they weren’t the center of attention any longer.

“Hey _Jen_?”

“Huh?” The somewhat cool liquid streamed down his throat and took with it the sweet taste of chocolate and gummies, and also cleared the passage of any unwanted pieces of stray candy.

“You have some chocolate _here_ ,” the last word emphasized by Misha’s pink tongue, as it swept over the right corner of his own mouth with an almost indecent movement. Such action provoked an exceedingly strong reaction in a very private part of his body, which widened his eyes and left his mouth agape. _Son of a bitch!_ With that last elvish antic and a smug smile, the main cause of his exhaustion left the classroom.

Maybe, if he was stealthy enough; he could skip the ‘friendship party’ and go home.

********************

Of course what he had planned and what actually ended up happening where two very different things. Because when he was about to sneak out the school’s back entrance, Mrs. Ortiz, the principal saw him, and practically dragged him to _this_ hell. The lounge was packed and thoroughly decorated with red heart streamers, pink and red balloons, and those god-awful naked cherubs—basically, Party City had thrown up all of their Valentine’s Day decorations in here. At least it smelled nice; the aroma of freshly made pastries and chocolate chip cookies seduced his nostrils instantly. His eyes browsed around the room in search of two specific faces; the first one he noticed was his best friend and coworker Jared, it was always easy to find the giant in the room.

Next to him was his…um, his other best friend and the one responsible of all his heart problems. He made his way towards them in between ‘excuse me’s’ and hello’s’. As he approached, his friends noticed him and twin warm smiles greeted him; maybe staying for a bit wasn’t such a bad idea.

“You tried to slip out and it didn’t work huh?” Jared said in a teasing tone as he clapped him on the back. His hand shot out to push away his friend playfully whilst they exchanged knowing smiles. The body nearly plastered to his right side was like a mini sun reducing his flesh to a molten mess. It was beginning to feel unbearably hot—not good; _that was the problem with small spaces and unfairly attractive people_ , his mind unhelpfully provided.

“Aren’t you going to eat anything Jensen? Mrs. King baked your favorite chocolate chip cookies,” _why did Misha have to be so thoughtful or whisper those words close to his ear?_ He needed some distance to get back his bearing, and food was the perfect excuse. Of course when he was about to step away, Mrs. King herself and Patricia, one of the newest teachers approached. _Great, just my luck,_ he groaned inwardly as he tried to put forth his most charming smile.

“Jensen dear, here some cookies; I know how much you love them. Just try not to eat all of them in one sitting, because we don’t want your significant other to complain about a pudgy yummy,” _oh my god_ , was all he thought as the last words left the sweet older lady’s mouth. Because seriously, he didn’t need his asshole friends to have more material to make jokes at his expense. His ears picked up on a couple of half-stifled snorts and immediately, semi-narrowed malachite eyes threw murderous side glances.

Jensen really tried to keep the smile on his lips, but his weariness was too great. “Yeah, we definitely don’t want that; thank you Mrs. King, you’re the best,” he genuinely meant it; she had been an excellent mentor to him since he started his career here, five years ago. His hands reached for the offered treasure and right away we began to stuff his face. When he thought he was swimming in safe waters, he was hurled back into the shark tank.

“So Mr. Ackles, do you any have plans for Valentine’s Day?” Came Patricia’s unexpected question and again he almost choked on his food. _Why him huh? Why couldn’t he just eat in peace and be left alone?_

Misha must have noticed his mild distress, because out of nowhere he had a cup of cold, nonalcoholic berry punch in his hand. His head turned slightly to glimpse at soft baby blues and as usual he was rewarded with the most brilliant smile. In that instant, he was afraid that if he didn’t rip his eyes away from that face, he would come out of the closet to his colleagues. Except he wasn’t the only one enthralled, seeing as clear blue eyes slowly became the color of stormy waters. His tongue had the irresistible urge to flick over his dehydrated lips and see the lust kindle. But Jared’s shoulder colliding with his own dispersed those insane thoughts, at least a little. _He needed to get away pronto_.

“So tell us Mr. Ackles, do you have any plans for Sunday? Is there a certain _love bug_ that has crawled itself into your heart?” his best friend joked in a playful tone as he ate a strawberry jelly doughnut and glanced between he and Misha conspicuously.

The poor cookies in his hands were turned to crumbs by the strong clench of his hand. If his eyes could talk they’ll saying ‘ _dude what the hell? Are you trying to out me or what?_ But the friendly giant of a man just kept eating merrily and smiling happily at the unaware ladies. In his skin, as if hands, he could feel the comforting caresses of limpid pools of blue.

Jensen lifted the plastic red cup to his lips and slugged down every drop of the lukewarm punch, and then settled his eyes on the two women in front of him. A smile he hope didn’t looked forced stretched his lips and then he voiced, “No plans ladies and now if you please excuse me, I will be right back.” He didn’t wait for the answers, even if that may have been rude; as gracefully and fast as he could he walked out of the room.

Once out, he took a much needed long breath and rushed to the teacher’s bathroom. He was grateful it was empty, honesty he didn’t have the energy to be social at that moment. The bright ceiling light was harsh on his eyes and he had to shut them close for a few seconds. _Home, bath, bed_ ; the words were chanted in his mind like a witch’s spell. When he felt his eyes could take the brightness attack, he slowly opened them again. As he passed by the mirrors he caught sight of his face; he was flabbergasted by how worn-out he looked. His left hand went up to pull aside the collar of his wine red shirt, and when the bright crimson love bite was exposed, his heart stuttered.

Jensen was so engrossed in the images the hickey threw at him that he didn’t notice the door open and close. He only came back to reality when a pair of long arms coiled around his waist possessively and his body instinctively went limp. Yet he didn’t expect the wicked tongue that wandered out to lap at the red mark stamped on his neck; the velvety feel on his sensitive skin wrenched a low moan from his chest. The embrace became firmer and a lazy nuzzle was followed by a maddening bite. They shouldn’t be doing this here at school and especially not in a place where anyone could walk in at any given moment. As if Misha heard his thoughts, he was hastily pulled into one of the last stalls.

Of course that cleared his mind and rid him, if only a bit, of the potent intoxication caused by skillful hands. “What are you doing? Are you crazy?” he didn’t even know why he was whispering, but it didn’t mattered. They needed to get the hell out of there before anyone came to look for them.

As soon as the door was safely secured; he found himself suddenly pushed against it, but not roughly. He was trapped in the cage of strong arms and pinned by the delicious taut body his own knew so well. _Jensen junior please behave_. One swallow and his hands as if enchanted went to rest on jutted hipbones. He was sure his loud breaths could be heard outside. The possibility of discovery paralyzed his insides, but at the same time made them tremble as if attacked by an E-5 tornado. His hands clamped were they rested, as his teeth bit down on his once again parched lips, at the feel of ripe looking lips hovering over his own. A watermelon scent swamped his nostrils while tepid warm breaths kissed his mouth delirious.

“Yes, I am crazy; crazy about you _Jackles_ ,” did he really need to drop his voice and torture him this way?

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, as he tried to bite down the idiotic grin trying to flourish on his lips. The impish smile on sensuous rosy lips contrasted greatly with the serious stare of those intense eyes. Misha wasn’t joking; he meant every word just like always.

“So are you going to be ‘ _my sweetheart’_ this Valentine’s day? I’ll be delighted to be your _love bug_ ,” the teasing tone coupled with that sexy smirk did a number on a few key places; he shouldn’t be so easy, but Misha always knew what to do to get what he wanted from him.

“ _Mish_ , we need to get out of here before---,” his words were effectively absorbed by the lips that mercilessly captured and consumed his equally famished ones. A determined tongue parted his lips without preamble and right away his tongue was engaged in the inescapable whirlpool of an inferno like kiss. Tongues massaged and explored each other’s taste as teeth nipped on fleshy lips as if savory morsels, whilst their crotches rocked against one another in an unruly lascivious beat. The friction unearthed pearls of pre-cum from their swollen erections, which caused their foreheads to be highlighted with a thin sheen of sweat. _A few more seconds and---_

They were startled out of their heavy make out session and dry humping by someone’s arrival. Their chests heaved with ragged breaths, whilst their hands held tightly to hips and butt cheeks; the straining erections rubbing against one another with each unintended movement were ticking time bombs nearly detonating. To say his heart had halted behind his ribs didn’t begin to cover it, but despite the precarious situation, he felt more alive than ever.

“Yes sweetie, we already have reservations for that restaurant you love. Yes, yes, everything is taken care off; it will be perfect,” the familiar voice reassured to the disembodied voice coming out of the speaker. After a second, the called ended and what came after left them dumfounded.

“Shit, fuck my luck! Stupid holiday with its anatomically incorrect shaped hearts and sappy cards, and creepy as hell winged naked babies,” there was so much intensity in the tone that it tickled the inconspicuous pair inside the stall. Their colleague was as straight-laced and expressionless as they come; discovering this side of him, albeit by accident, was refreshing.

Jensen had to evade laughter-ridden blue eyes and focus on his feet; if he didn’t do that, he was sure they would both burst out laughing. To contain their laughter, they resorted to bite either their lips or clenched fists. If Misha’s cheeks were flushed a deep pink, he figured his own were scarlet. He sent a fervent prayer to whoever was listening, that their fellow teacher would leave soon. A few seconds later it was answered and as soon as the door closed their laughter boomed. They nearly doubled over with the force of it; it was ridiculously funny.

“Oh my God, who knew Mr. Montero was such a potty mouth,” Jensen spoke through his laughter.

His coworker shook his head unbelieving, cheeks ruddy, and then confessed, “I don’t know if am ever going to be capable to look him in the eyes again.”

“It’s going to be hard.”

“But not as hard as _this_ ,” Misha emphasized the last word by rubbing his cock with his left hand and straight away a throaty moan vibrated throughout his chest. Jensen’s head fell back against the door at the same time his hips leaned into the touch, and his hands clutched at steady hips. A dark smug chuckle sang in his ear and dotted his skin with goosebumps, as deft fingers unbuckled and unzipped pants. The hands clutching bonny hipbones were anchors ferociously fighting to keep him grounded. But it was kind of a useless fight because his eyes could barely stay open against the psychedelic first touch of expert fingers.

“Mmm, _Mi_ - _sh_ ah, we can-t, _shit_ ,” this wasn’t good; he was already babbling and his lover had just started.

“Shh, just enjoy it,” a gruff voice cooed while fingers curled around his length, and began to lazily pump it up and down; his entire body felt as if a ready to snap bowstring. As seconds passed the rhythm sped up and a thumb ventured to massage the tender head dribbling cum; at that, his hips stuttered forward and his lips parted in a quiet cry. But his partner wasn’t done yet, because his right hand moved down to take possession of his balls and squeezed them delicately. A guttural moan of pleasure quake his body at the same time his back became an improvised archway; his mind spun like a dizzy ballerina.

“Touch mine too _Jen_ ,” commanded a breathy voice in his ear and he instantly complied.

When he reached inside the already slightly wet boxers; his heart did a somersault and his mouth watered. If the space wasn’t so confined, he would drop to his knees and worship. It was so hot and hard and he still felt its shape in his ass. His hand began to move slowly, until it reached Misha’s rhythm; the almost animalistic groans filling his ears made his knees buckle, but a quick hand was instantly there to stay him. They continue to rub at overflowing slits and spread the sticky pre-cum all over their cocks, as careful fingers pinched lightly the skin of their scrotum's. Such action dragged twin drawn out moans that repeated themselves when fingers gently pulled down each other testicles, and stroke the taut skin in conjunction with three consecutive quick pumps to their dicks. A series of bites on the left side of his neck left him gaping like a dying fish.

“Ahhh, _Mis_ h, _mmm_ , Go-d. I---”

Jensen’s breath hitched and the tension in his muscles unrooted his cascading climax; this made his hand on Misha’s length pump desperately and pulled the man over the precipice with him.

“ _Ohhh_ fuc-k _Jens_ \---, mmm.”

As their orgasms hit them like colliding towers; their hands kept moving and eager lips fused in a famished kiss. The hot seeds that rushed out their erections bathed their hands, but they had enough presence of mind to avoid getting it on their clothes. A while passed before they could speak or even breath properly again. Their heads rested on each other’s shoulder, noses buried in dampened necks whilst nostrils inhaled salty rich scents. Once their breathing had evened out, Misha’s voice was the first to shatter the silence.

“I will be going first Mr. Ackles, so make yourself decent and I’ll see you at _home_. I’m not done with you yet; _I will need you to demonstrate one more time, how you ride a horse_ ,” a lingering kiss and a few nibbles on his lips harbinger what awaited him later.

“I hate you,” the raspy breathless tone of his words made him want to hide his head under a box. There he was, with his pants to his knees; spunk still covering his hand and dick, and breathing like he had ran a marathon. If the people in the lounge knew what they had done; they would both be packing their belongings and looking for other jobs.

“Yes, I love you too,” was the playful response he got, but the sincerity wasn’t lost.

“I didn’t say I love you,” he immediately fired back with what he hoped was a deadpan expression; only that he was certain, that the man smiling delightfully at him had picked up on his true feelings.

“No, no, you didn’t but you wanted to. I will get the bath ready and add those lavender and rose bath salts you like,” Jensen could almost hear the sing song in his lover’s voice as he said those words, whilst he wiped his sticky hand with toilet paper, and then tucked in his shirt and zipped up.

“Don’t take too long,” were Misha’s last words before he pecked his cheek and exited the stall. A second after, the sound of running water splashed his ears and a low creak from the door announced the departure of the lightning storm that had descended upon him. A lengthy sight gushed out of him as if a monsoon and his head once again fell back against the door—he wished he could just think it and be teleported to _their_ house.

Jensen didn’t understand why he fell in love with this weird man. Misha was the funniest thing that has ever happened to him; an interesting combination of everything he never thought he wanted in a person. That man was sometimes like a puppy you wanted to play with and tease; other times he was the angel over his shoulders, and also a cute teddy bear that he wanted to stuff in his shirt pocket and take everywhere. Yet other times he acted wild, not giving a crap about the consequences of his actions. Guess he was a weirdo too for falling for such a man; oh well, too late for freak outs.

But he didn’t have time to think about these things now, because one impatient _love bug_ was waiting for him to get home. Maybe Valentine’s Day wasn’t such a big deal to him since he was thoroughly loved every day of the year.

 

 ~FIN~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
